


Axolotl, My Time Has Come to Burn

by Underlander413



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Future Fic, I don't wanna be laughed at, I took some of the names from my OCs, Lots of modern technology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because if this is still around in the future, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: It's been 150 years since Dipper and Mabel visited Gravity Falls for the first time. Now, two children are about to uncover the same secrets they did.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I've done a few one shots, but this is my first multi-chapter story, so I hope everyone likes it! I already have a ton of ideas! I'm open to suggestions, too, but I won't promise anything. Tell me what you think!

Xeno Pines was content to spend all of his summers locked in his room with whatever books were on his summer reading list. His parents, however, had other ideas for this summer. 

"It'll be fun!" His dad had said. "Our family has a lot of history there!" 

"That's right," his mom said. "It's where your great great grandfather spent his summer when he was your age!" 

He had to admit, this had intrigued him a bit. He had never met his great great grandfather, of course, but he had been told about him, and had seen pictures of him, too. Everyone said Xeno looked a lot like him, but with blue eyes instead of brown. Xeno wasn't couldn't see it, but he realized that was because he had never seen himself from someone else's eyes. 

His name was Mason, but everyone called him Dipper because of his birthmark. He had a twin sister, who's name Xeno couldn't remember at the moment, but he did know her name was something similar to Mason. She had had braces, like Xeno. He was very fond of the paranormal, a trait Xeno shared. Nobody in the family was sure how or even exactly when he had died, but some of the conspiracy theorists in the family thought that he and his sister had become immortal and were exploring the world-or the multiverse, depending on who you asked-to this day. He had always wanted the name Tyrone, and as a bit of a joke, Tyrone ended up being his grandson's and great grandson's (Xeno's grandfather and dad) name, as well as Xeno's middle name.

The bus jerked to a stop, bringing Xeno out of his thoughts. "We're at Gravity Falls, everybody out," The bus driver said. Not that there was anybody other than Xeno on the bus. 

Xeno picked up his duffel bag and left the bus. He looked around for a second before realizing he had no idea who he was supposed to look for. Every time he asked his parents who he was staying with, they just said, "It's a surprise!" and nothing else. 

"Hey!" Someone shouted. He turned to the left to see a girl about his age with brown hair and-wait, was he seeing things, or did this girl have purple eyes? 

"Hi, are you Xeno?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see that the girl was right in front of him, and yes, she did have purple eyes. 

"Uh, yeah, that's me," he said, nodding. 

The girl smiled. "My name's Luna Pines-Northwest! I'm your distant relative, and you're going to stay with my parents and I for the summer!" 

Xeno vaguely remembered his parents mentioning that his great great grandfather's twin had married a girl they met their first summer here. "Okay." 

"You want me to carry your bag? It's a bit of a walk to my house," Luna offered. 

"Sure," Xeno said, handing his bag to her. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked. He just shrugged. "Oh well, guess I'll just have to make up for it! Now, follow me!" 

Luna was right when she said it was a bit of a walk, Xeno thought. It was not too long, but it was mostly uphill, and Xeno was panting by the time they finished. Luna, though, didn't even break a sweat, and she was still carrying his bag. She must do this a lot, he thought. 

Once he caught his breath, Xeno looked up, only to almost lose his breath again. " _This_ is your house?" He asked in disbelief. Standing in front of him was the biggest mansion he'd ever seen (not that he had seen many, but still). It had a giant pair of front doors, in which the letters N and W were carved. 

"Yeah, come on!" Luna said, taking his arm and running in. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" She shouted, and in a few moments a man resembling her was standing in front of them. 

"Your mom just left to do some grocery shopping, but she'll be back soon," he said before turning to Xeno. "You must be Xeno. It's nice to have you. My name is Orion Pines-Northwest, but you can just call me Orion." 

Xeno held out his hand, but Orion flinched. "We don't really shake hands around here, just so you know." 

"Huh? Why not?" Xeno asked. 

"Well, it's a bit complicated, but never mind all that. Luna, why don't you show Xeno to his room?" Orion said. 

"Okay, c'mon! You're room is right across the hall from mine, so we can hang out all the time!" Luna said, taking his hand and running upstairs. 

Xeno had a feeling this was going to be a long summer.


	2. Settling in

Xeno woke up to a loud knocking. 

"Xeno, get up!" Luna shouted from the other side of the bedroom door. He didn't move, and she continued to knock. "I know sleeping is really nice and stuff, but it's been three hours!" 

Xeno shifted. "...Seriously...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yes!" She yelled. 

It definitely didn't _feel_ like three hours, Xeno discovered upon trying to force himself out of bed, only to fall down again. "...Can it be four...?" He mumbled. 

"But my mom wants to meet you! And the pizza just got here!" Luna said, banging on the door. 

He jolted upwards. "I'm awake," he said, leaving the bed. As soon as he exited the room, Luna grabbed his hand and ran to the kitchen. 

"Mom, he's here!" Luna yelled as the pair entered the kitchen. 

A woman turned to face the two. She had long black hair and light blue eyes, making it pretty obvious that Luna got her physical traits from her dad. She also had a baby bump, and while Xeno didn't know much about pregnancy, she looked like she might give birth before he left.

"Hello, Xeno," she said, walking up to him. "My name's Gaia." 

"Um...hi," Xeno said, scratching the back of his neck. He was always taught to greet new people with a handshake, but according to Luna's dad, the people around here weren't too fond of doing that. Gaia didn't say anything about it, so he supposed he was doing alright. 

Luna dragged him to the table, and dinner started. Every once in a while, one of the other three would ask Xeno a question, and he would mutter an answer before averting his eyes to the ground. 

When dinner ended, Xeno walked back to his room, or the bedroom he was using, at least. Luna shouted that she would show him around town tomorrow and introduce him to some of her friends. He hoped they weren't as loud as her, because as nice as she seemed to be, he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that she seemed to yell most of her sentences. 

He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, what with his three hour nap earlier, so he found some towels and took a long shower. After getting out, he wasn't much more tired than he was before getting in, so he opened his bag and took out a blue object. 

Xeno wasn't quite sure what it was, although he thought it was some kind of gem or something similar. He had found it in his attic a few years beforehand, and had decided that he might as well take it, seeing as it was only collecting dust. He had spent a good deal of time trying to figure out what it was and if it did anything other than look pretty, but the only things he could come up with were that it seemed to have another half, that he probably wouldn't get anywhere unless he found the missing piece, and the it was definitely not anywhere in his house. Even though he had discovered all three of these things about a year ago, that didn't stop him from speculating just as much as he had when he first found it. 

After studying it for a while and failing to come up with anything else, he stashed it back in his bag and got out a book. After reading for an hour or so, he started to grow drowsy, and turned off the lights before settling under the covers. 

Right before he fell asleep, he could've sworn he saw a small flash of light outside.


End file.
